Gohan and Videl, School Life
by AUS Wild Thing
Summary: The basic Gohan goes to highschool fic but with some minor changes, Gohan is much more assertive and there is no Saiyaman or Gold Fighter. I'm bad at summaries. It's my first fanfiction, so feel free to give me some constructive criticism for the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Long hallways.

The sound of the alarm was deafening, Gohan groaned in agony as the ear piercing screech continued. Sighing in defeat, Gohan reached out and stopped the alarm, '_7:00 Am'_ he thought to himself, '_Do I have to do this every morning?'_

It was Monday, the day Gohan would officially go to school for the first time, despite the seventeen year olds best efforts, he was unable to convince his mother that he didn't need to go to school. But being the stubborn woman she is, Chichi refused to allow her son to be a "Delinquent who spends his time fighting" as she put it. Rising from his bed, Gohan walked over to his cupboard and pulled out a dark blue T-Shirt, fresh boxers and some loose fitting jeans and preceded to the bathroom, the thought of a warm shower seemed very refreshing.

After his shower, Gohan walked to the kitchen, where he found his mother cooking up a meal that only a Saiyan could eat, the scent of the food was enough to make Gohans mouth water, and he wasted little time in devouring the food until there wasn't even a crumb left in sight. "Gohan you'd better get going" Chichi stated "Your principal said you have to arrive half an hour early to get your schedule".

Nodding his head in agreement, Gohan stood up from the table and gave his mum a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for his first day as a normal student. "Thanks mum, breakfast was great as usual, I'll see you after school" he called as he took off into the sky.

The 500 mile journey to Satan City took just under 20 minutes, Gohan landed in an alley and continued to school on foot to hide his powers as Chichi instructed. Gohan did not understand why he would have to hide his powers, but he knew better than to disobey his mother.

Upon arriving at school, Gohan made his way directly to the Principals office. "You must be Son Gohan, am I right" the principal asked.

"Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you sir" Gohan replied, remembering his manners.

"No, the pleasures all mine; I have never witnessed a student of your intelligence. You managed perfect scores on all your entry exams, I can assure you, we are proud to have you here" Gohan just smiled nervously, he never liked to be in the spotlight.

"Anyway" The principal continued as he reached under his desk and produced a sheet of paper and a map, "This here is your timetable and locker number, and a map in case you get lost. Class starts in ten minutes so you better get going" he explained.

"Thank-you very much sir" Gohan said as he began his first day of school.

After exiting the office, and entering the long halls Gohan was in shock, here in front of him was a sea of students, all talking to one another and rushing to their next classes. The occasional student would give Gohan a quick glance, Gohan wanted to keep out of sight on his first day, but being so tall meant this was impossible. He walked nervously through the halls trying not to make eye contact, counting the lockers, Gohan finally reached his.

As he began to pile his books in his locker, a buff meathead (No, not Sharpener) with brown hair stood beside Gohan, looking him up and down and glaring at him. Gohan gave the strange boy a questioning glance. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"You the new kid?" the jock asked

Gohan just shrugged, before responding with a simple "Yes"

"You got perfect scores didn't ya?"

Gohan smiled and nodded, oblivious to the boys' hostile tone.

The boy then went for a bit of intimidation and shoved Gohan, only to find he did not move an inch. It was then that Gohan noticed a large crowd of students around the two, among them was a short blonde, who bolted through the halls and out the doors to the court yard.

-In the Court Yard-

A tall, buff blonde male by the name of Sharpener, and a short black haired girl by the name of Videl Satan were conversing about various topics when there friend Erasa ran up to them, out of breath. The two raised gave her a questioning look as she struggled to talk, "Guys" she said when she finally got enough breath.

"What is it Erasa?" Videl asked.

"Jake is picking on another new kid" she informed her athletic friends.

Videl always disliked Jake, especially when he would pick on new kids, so she made it her job the stop him whenever she could, with the occasional help of Sharpener. No one dared get on Jakes bad side; he was the boxing champion of the school in back to back years.

"Where, are they?" Videl asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Follow me" Erasa ordered as she bolted back through the doors.

The three friends reached the circle of students to find a tall boy, with black unruly hair standing in front of the boxer, looking slightly confused.

Videl rushed through the swarm of students in order to save the poor boy, but she wasn't quick enough, Jake threw a right hook, intending to hit Gohan Square in the jaw, but it was not to be. The students gasped at the sight, Gohan had brought the punch to a complete stop… With one finger. Videl stood in a state of shock _'Impossible'_ she thought.

Gohan was not happy, and it was clear on his face. "You have made a big mistake" Gohan claimed in a Vegeta type voice.

Jake then threw another punch with his free hand, only to miss his target once again; Gohan easily dodged it with a slight head movement. He then brought his knee into the stomach of the bully, who fell forward clenching his belly and groaning in agony, then Gohan brought a lightning fast punch down to his face, knocking him out cold.

His peers stood motionless, with eyes the size of dinner plates at the sight in front of them. Here stood a scrawny new kid, who had just knocked out one of the best fighters in the state without any effort. Gohan just grunted at the unconscious figure and proceeded to walk to class. The students quickly shuffled out of his way in an effort to not meet the same fate as Jake.

"Did you see that?" Erasa exclaimed.

"Well that depends, did you see the same thing as me?" Sharpener replied "Because I saw that kid, knock Jakes light out, with one punch"

"That was incredible" Erasa commented, "What do you think Videl?" The two looked over at their friend who seemed deep in thought.

'_How the heck, that Jake may be a meathead, but he can fight. That new kid made him look like a child, not even I can beat him that easily'_ Her thoughts were then interrupted by her bubbly friend "VIDEL!" she screamed, causing Videl to stagger.

"What!" she snapped back.

"What do you make of that fight?"

"Well…" Videl began, only to be interrupted by the bell.

"Come on guys" Sharpener said "Let's get to class"

The three made their way to their first class of the day (Physics) and surprise, there stood Gohan at the door. Videl, Erasa and Sharpener all exchanged glances before walking towards him, they could tell that he looked somewhat uncomfortable, he was smiling at students as they walked in to class and greeted them with a 'hello', however all of them avoided eye contact with him, making him feel somewhat alone. So he turned his gaze towards his feet and avoided interaction.

'_Man' _He thought _'Making friends is going to be hard, why won't anyone talk to me? Maybe I shouldn't have hurt that Jake guy' _

"Hello" came a cheery voice. Gohan snapped back to reality and looked down to see a small blonde looking up at him with a grin plastered on her face.

"Hello, I'm Gohan nice to meet you" Gohan greeted with a smile. Erasa just giggled at the cute boy.

"I'm Erasa" she said as she motioned towards her friends "And these are my friends, Sharpener and Videl"

"Nice to meet you both" Gohan greeted once more. The one known as Sharpener held out his hand towards Gohan and the two shook hands.

"That was some punch back there" Sharpener said.

Gohan just rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "Gee thanks, it was nothing though"

"You can come sit with us if you want" Erasa burst out.

"Really? Because you don't have to" Gohan responded.

"No it's fine, come on" Erasa said as she grabbed by the hand and lead him to their seats at the back of the room. Gohan then felt as if someone was staring at him and looked over at the black haired girl, to see her glaring at him.

Slightly confused, Gohan asked "Is something wrong?"

"How did you do it?" She said

"Do what?"

"Beat Jake with such ease, because you don't look very fit and I doubt you have much fighting experience if you got perfect test scores"

Gohan look at the girl dumfounded. "Well you're awfully quick to jump to conclusions aren't you" Gohan claimed.

Videl was fuming, _'How dare he. No one talks back to a Satan'_ but before she could open her mouth, Gohan was talking again.

"First of all, I have been training in martial arts since I was four or five, and secondly…" Gohan trailed off as he stood up and unzipped his jacket and took it off, revealing his perfectly sculpted arms.

Videl and Sharpener looked on in shock, and Erasa has hearts in her eyes. They also couldn't help but notice a large scar running down his left arm (It's from Cell).

'_Holy crap!' _Videl thought _'This guy wasn't lying, his arms are perfect, and I've never seen someone like this, especially a teenager'_

"Sorry" Videl said softly.

Gohan just smiled brightly, "Hey that's ok, and I shouldn't have said that about you, I'm sorry as well"

Videl just grinned slightly and chuckled. Sharpener and Erasa looked at each other in confusion. Videl was always suspicious of new people and she never, ever apologized to anyone.

Class went on without anything exciting happening. It was now lunch time, and the group of four sat down under a tree and began to eat.

"Did you forget lunch Gohan?" Erasa asked, noticing he didn't have anything with him.

"Hehe, no I would never forget that" He said, he then pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground, producing a feast fit for a saiyan (or about 500 humans). Sharpener, Erasa and Videl all looked at Gohan in shock. "Are you sure this is enough?" They said in unison, causing Gohan to laugh.

"I sure hope so" He grinned and rubbed the back of his head again. The three sweat dropped at his comment. They then watched as Gohan began to devour everything in sight, without taking a single breathe. Many students looked on his disgust at the eating habits of the new kid.

"When was the last time you ate Gohan?" Videl questioned.

"This morning, why?" he asked between bites.

"Do you eat like this all the time?"

"Well, usually more, but I couldn't fit anything else in my capsule, so this has to do"

They all looked at him like he was crazy, but he was so captivated by the flavours in his mouth that he didn't notice. After finishing his feast, the group began to talk about various topics.

"Gohan, do you know Videl's father is?" Erasa asked while giggling.

"Er, should I?" Gohan replied.

"She's the daughter of Hercule Satan!" she exclaimed, awaiting Gohan's response.

'_Damn Erasa, why do you have to do this? Now he will just want to be friends with me because of my father, he is going to explode now' _Videl thought in defeat.

"Well, that's… Cool I guess" Gohan said with little interest.

'_Does he not care?' _Videl couldn't believe it, sure she wanted to be treated as a normal person and not the champs daughter, but she had to ask.

"Don't you care?" She burst out.

"Well, not really" Gohan began "your father doesn't really define how I see you, and even so, it's not really that great"

"Not that great?!" sharpener exploded in anger "He's the world champion and saviour of the world, has your father ever done that?"

"Well yes" Gohan responded.

Once again, all eyes were on Gohan.

"Who then?" Sharpener asked a bit calmer.

"Son Goku" Gohan said without missing a beat. The three stared in shock, they had watched some old tapes of the WMAT at Videls house, and happened to find the legendary bout between Son Goku and King Piccolo, and it had left them in awe.

Videl never admitted it, but she thought that he was much stronger than her father.

'_What else are you hiding, Son Gohan?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – PE and CC

PE. The one class Gohan wasn't sure of. Gohan loved to train and physical education, he never gave it up after the Cell games and wouldn't let his mother stand in his way. But he was hesitant, not for himself, but for the benefit of his class mates. Gohan is very competitive when it comes to sports and sometimes he goes all out without intending to.

'_If I can't control myself, someone could get hurt' _He thought, he and his new friend Sharpener made their way to the boys change rooms to get ready for class. Gohan had been informed that they would be training in martial arts, which excited Gohan, only there was only one major problem. He knew that he couldn't have a decent sparring session with anyone without seriously injuring or even killing them. And his skills were far superior to the teachers, so it would be unlikely that he would learn anything new. _'Unless the teacher knows Instant Transmission' _Gohan added as a thought and chuckled.

Sharpener looked over at Gohan slightly confused. "What's so funny?"

Gohan then stopped his laughter and quickly responded "Nothing Sharpener"

Sharpener just shrugged and the two entered the change rooms. "Do you have any fighting clothes?" he asked.

"Yeah" Gohan responded as he produced a gi that was identical to his fathers from his bag.

After giving the outfit a look over, Sharpener just nodded and began to change. The two boys then exited the change rooms and into the gym. Gohan couldn't help but notice that nearly every single female student had their eyes glued to Gohan, making him feel somewhat uncomfortable.

The two then took a seat next to Videl and Erasa. Videl was wearing the same baggy clothes and fighter gloves she had been wearing all day, while Erasa wore a simple Purple Sweat suit. After glancing at Gohan, Erasa once again had hearts in her eyes and the usual stone faced Videl, was having trouble from doing the same. _'Look as his chest, man he is definitely a true fighter, and that gi is 100% Son Goku'_

Just then, the gym doors burst open and a tall dark skinned man walked in. "Alright everyone!" he yelled, "Today, it seems we have a new student" He then looked at his clipboard "Son Gohan, would you please stand!" Gohan rose from his seat.

"Yes sir"

"My name is Mr Gibson, welcome to my class, now before we begin, I have to ask, how much martial arts experience do you have?"

"Thirteen years" Gohan responded, there was a sea of gasps throughout the class, even the teacher was surprised.

"Well, we will still have to test your skill and see what level you're at" Mr Gibson began "So I want you to have a quick match with Jake over there"

There was a silence in the class, it hadn't even been a day, and the whole school already knew about the beating Gohan had given Jake.

"I want you both to stand in the ring and wait for my go"

Gohan smirked; he looked over at Jake and the two locked eyes. Gohan gave Jake an evil grin and gestured for him to enter the ring.

"Ummm, sir" Jake began, "I'd rather not"

Mr Gibson was stunned to say the least. "I'm sorry, could you say that again?" he asked for confirmation.

"I don't want to fight him sir"

The coach just stared, he had been teaching Jake for 3 years and he had never turned down a fight.

"I…see, well Sharpener I guess you're up" once again, silence.

"Could you maybe pick someone else sir?" Sharpener asked, fear evident in his voice. Sure Gohan was his friend, but what if Sharpener did something that pissed him off, how would Gohan react. Once again the coach was confused.

"Is there anyone here who will fight Son?"… Pure silence, all the male students just looked around the gym or at their feet in an effort to avoid being picked. Gohan just laughed at how cowardly they acted.

"I'll fight him" Came a feminine voice, Gohan recognized it instantly.

"Are you sure Videl, usually we forbid Male and Female students fighting one another, but I guess…" He said as he looked at the boys in his class and shook his head in confusion and dissaproval, "You can fight him"

Videl just smirked, _'Great, now we can see how good he really is'_

"Videl are you sure about this?" Erasa whispered

Videl looked down at Erasa "Don't worry I'll go easy on him"

'_That's not what I'm worried about'_ Erasa thought, remembering the Jake vs Gohan scene.

The two stepped into the ring, while doing so Gohan whispered into Videl's ear "You're going to want to give everything you have" Videl could tell in his tone that he wasn't being cocky, he was being very honest.

Mr Gibson stood on the sideline. "Ok, I want you to both get into your stances". Videl opted for the traditional Satan stance, which favoured strength over speed and defence. Gohan then slid into his stance which was perfectly balanced, no holes or gaps, his eyes then took on a stone cold gaze, it made Videl tremble slightly, he looked like a predator ready to kill. Videl shivered slightly under his piercing gaze, Gohan noticed it and smirked, he always enjoyed intimidating his opponent.

"You may begin!" yelled Mr Gibson.

Videl wasted little time in attacking; she threw everything she had at him… But nothing hit. Jabs, Uppercuts, hooks, body shots, leg kicks, body kicks, head kicks, all blocked with ease. Gohan faked a yawn as the barrage continued causing the room to gasp and Videl to turn red with anger, "Come on Videl" he said, his Saiyan pride taking over. A frustrated Videl then went for a body kick, which Gohan caught, giving her a sly smirk he then delivered a quick punch to her sternum, making her fall onto her back.

"Stay down" Gohan ordered as he turned to exit the ring.

Videl wasn't willing to give up though and quickly stood up and charged at Gohan. She then took a huge swing at the back of Gohan's head, but she missed her target as Gohan tilted his head so the punch went gliding over his shoulder, and with one swift movement he took a hold of her arm and flipped her over his head and onto her back. Gohan then mounted her and threw a punch that hit the ring canvas, just millimetres from Videl's head, the sound of his fist made her ears ring and her heart beat faster, _'If he was being serious, he would have killed me'_ Videl thought.

Videl looked up at the smirking Gohan, her breath was coming out in short bursts and her eyes widened in shock. The Videl Satan had lost.

"That's enough!" Mr Gibson bellowed, "Gohan wins"

The whole gymnasium was silent; the strongest person in the school had been defeated by the new kid. Gohan then stood up and offered his hand to Videl who accepted it in defeat; Gohan then pulled her up with unnatural ease, "Good fight" Gohan said with a grin on his face, it made Videl melt, how could someone be so kind, but still act like a killer in a fight. It was like Gohan was two separate personalities.

The class went on with sparring matches, seeing as though no one wanted Gohan as a partner; Videl was paired with him for the rest of class. And the outcome of the sparring matches ended with Gohan blocking every blow.

-After Class, in the school halls-

"Hey Gohan!" came the voice of a certain blonde female.

Gohan looked over and smirked as Videl and Sharpener approached. "Hey guys" Gohan greeted.

"That match between you and Videl was awesome!" Sharpener exclaimed. Although she put on a brave face, Videl was very disappointed with the humiliating loss to Gohan, never in her life had something like that happened to her.

"Yeah, it was fun" Gohan said, trying not to brag about his victory, despite the fact that he wasn't even using a fraction of his power.

"Who trained you anyway?" Videl butted in.

"Well, a fair few of my dad's friends helped me, but the time I spent training with my dad is what I attribute my skills to" he said giving the famous Son grin.

"Wow, if your dad could teach you that, then maybe your dad and mine should have a match" Videl suggested, feeling a little excited about how amazing the fight would be. On the other hand though, Gohan was thinking the complete opposite. _'A fight with Hercule? Even my little brother could beat him within 10 seconds'_

"What do you think Gohan?"

"Well, that may be a little difficult" Gohan said.

"Why is that?" the confusion in Videl's voice was very clear. "Is he too sacred or something?"

Gohan just gave a small chuckle, "no I'm sure my father would relish in the opportunity to fight the… Saviour of the world" he said trying to keep himself from anger and laughter.

"It's difficult because… Well, he died about 7 years ago"

The three stood in shock, the legendary Son Goku was dead? They felt nothing but sympathy for their friend.

"I'm so sorry Gohan, I didn't know…" Gohan just held up his hand to stop Videl from talking.

"Its fine, I got over it years ago"

Sensing the tension Sharpener decided to intervene. "So Gohan, why are you still in your gi?" he asked.

"Oh, well I usually do some sparring sessions with a friend every day, so I figured I would swing by and get some training done" Gohan then thought a bit about his wording. _'Is Vegeta really a friend?' _he just shrugged.

"Well guys, I'd better get going, my 'friend' isn't the most patient person in the world"

"Ok, well see you tomorrow Gohan" Erasa said with a grin.

"Oh and Videl" Gohan addressed his new friend, who gave him a questioning look.

"If you want to, maybe we could train some time" Gohan suggested, making Videl blush.

"s-s-sure Gohan" She stuttered, Sharpener and Erasa's eyes widened, did Videl just stutter? They had never heard that before, what effect was Son Gohan having on Videl?

Gohan then raced out of the main doors, waving as he left. After making sure no one was looking he took off to the sky. _'That went well' _Gohan thought. He then headed towards his destination… Capsule Corp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Sparring Session

'_4 o'clock, Vegeta won't be happy' _Gohan thought. Nearly every day after the Cell games Gohan would train for 5 hours with Vegeta, however since he started school he knew it would severely affect his training time.

Although he liked training, Vegeta wasn't really the ideal choice for a sparring partner. The only reason Gohan picked him was because he didn't have anyone else. Goten and Trunks were too young, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien aren't even close to Gohan's power and Piccolo, although he was stronger than the latter, wasn't really capable of keeping up when Gohan turned Super Saiyan. So Gohan had to learn to adapt to the rather sour attitude of Vegeta.

Gohan landed at the front door of Capsule Corp and quickly made sure no one was watching as he typed in the passcode. After entering Gohan was tackled by two sugar hyped half saiyans.

"Gohan!" they shouted in unison.

The teenager just smiled at the two kids. "How's it going squirts?" he said before picking them up by their legs and holding them upside down.

The two howled with laughter as their perspective of the room was reversed. Gohan then continued to the lounge room, while holding the two.

"Hey Bulma" Gohan greeted.

The blue haired genius took one look at her godson and smirked.

"Gohan, how are you? I heard you started school today, so how'd it go?"

"It was alright, class was a bit too easy for my taste, and I learnt all of the stuff when I was six. But I did make some friends, so it wasn't too bad"

Bulma just chuckled at Gohan. "Yes well, unfortunately not all of us are born with the brain of a genius"

"Or a stubborn mother" Gohan added as a joke. Bulma just laughed, Chichi was always pushing Gohan to do his best in his studies in the hopes he would one day become a great scholar. Although her hard work had payed off, Gohan sometimes felt as though he never really got the time to be a kid.

He had to deal with a psychopathic uncle at the age of four, and was forced to mature on the battlefield, training in the wilderness all alone for a year and fighting all sorts of powerful aliens. Whenever he wasn't fighting his mother was pushing him to study, thus the reason he felt somewhat robbed of his childhood.

Since Gohan had been through it, he made sure that his little brother didn't have to suffer it as well. It took some convinving, but Gohan had managed to get Chichi to hold off teaching Goten until he started school, giving the Goku look alike sometime to just be a kid.

"Gohan, I think… I'm gonna be sick" announced Trunks.

Gohan looked down to see both kids holding their hands over the mouths, and their faces seemed to be taking on a green shade, as they were being held upside down.

"Oops, sorry squirts" Gohan apologized. He released the two from his grasps and they fell head first to the floor. Bulma and Gohan just laughed as the two rubbed their heads in pain.

The humorous moment was then broken by the bellow of what sounded like a wild beast.

"WOMAN!" it shouted.

Bulma just rolled her eyes. "What is it Vegeta?"

"When is the brat getting here?"

Gohan could only chuckle. Despite being training partners for seven years, Vegeta had still refused to call Gohan by name. This didn't seem to faze him though; Gohan had too given Vegeta a nickname, one that he could not stand.

"He just got here" Bulma replied.

In a split second the main doors opened and their stood the short but still intimidating prince.

"Hey there Veggie head" Gohan greeted as he tried to supress a laugh.

"WHY YOU!" Vegeta was fuming. "I should blast you from here to Namek for using that name. But unfortunately I would be lacking a proper partner. So I'm going to pretend you didn't say it. Now why are you so late! How dare you keep me waiting!"

"Well, I had school Vegeta."

"School?!" Vegeta roared. "Whay the hell are you going to school?"

"Well my mum enrolled me, so I didn't really have a choice" Gohan explained.

Although Vegeta was against the idea, he wasn't willing to confront Chichi, though he would never admit it.

"Well, it better not affect my training schedule"

"Well see Vegeta, I might have to skip some days in order to get homework done"

Vegeta was clearly displeased at this new development. He just grunted in anger.

"Whatever, come on brat, were wasting sparring time"

Gohan just followed the Vegeta towards the gravity room. The two entered the room and quickly stretched. Vegeta approached he control panel and typed in the number 550.

Instantly Gohan could feel the pressure on his body, but he quickly compensated and stood upright. Vegeta did the same and the two got into their stances.

"Ready Brat?" Vegeta asked.

"Whenever you are… Veggie Head" Gohan smirked as he saw the steam escape Vegeta's ears.

"I will kill you!" Vegeta yelled and charged forward, throwing punches and kicks.

Gohan managed to block most of the attacks, but some snuck through. Deciding to go onto the attack Gohan countered one of Vegeta's kicks and began thowing punches and kick of his own.

The fight continued for some time, with each fighter gaining the upper hand at some points. Having enough of the warm up, Vegeta then powered up into the legendary super saiyan form, with Gohan following closely behind.

The real fight began with punches and kicks flying everywhere, to the human eye it was as if mini explosions were happening in the room, they were also moving at such high speeds that it would be near impossible ti catch a glimpse of the fight without proper energy training.

The battle went on for an hour, with both fighters refusing to give any ground. But they both knew how it would end. The two then broke apart and floated on opposite sides of the room; they locked eyes and began charging up for the finale.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me…" Gohan began.

"Final…" Vegeta too was preparing.

"HA!" "FLASH!"

The two then released their beams of energy and directed them at one another. The attacks then met in a struggle for dominance, both saiyans were taking this very seriously, but were also enjoying every second.

Gohan then sensed Vegetas power decrease slightly and smirked.

'_He's wearing down' _Gohan told himself. _'Time to finish it'_

Gohna then put some extra power into his beam, Vegetas Final Flash was then engulfed by Gohans Kamehameha and it resulted in a huge explosion.

When the dust had cleared, Vegeta lay on the floor bruised, beaten and unconscious. Gohan too was pretty banged up, just the usual cuts and bruises, to anyone who was not a saiyan they would think Gohan was on the edge of his life.

But his injuries were nothing compared to his opponent. He then lifted the unconscious Vegeta onto his shoulder and proceeded to the recover chamber.

After setting Vegeta up, Gohan then walked over to a board on the wall and proceeded to rub out the written number and put in another.

The final result of the board looked like this…

Victory Board:

Gohan - 1714

Vegeta - 458

After admiring his victory, Gohan made his way to relax in the lounge room as he waited for his turn in the recovery chamber.

Then there was a ring at the door.

"Gohan could you please get that, I think that's a customer coming to get a capsule" Bulma called. "Tell them I'll be right down"

"Sure thing Bulma"

Gohan made his way to the front door, and was quite surprised at the figure In front of him.

"Hey there Videl"


	4. Chapter 4

(Authors Note: I apologize for the delay, I have had practice exams recently and it has taken up a lot of my time. I hope to get quite a few chapters done before my real exams start so you won't have to wait as long.)

(Secondly, after reading some reviews, I decided I had to improve on some key aspects of the story, so I have rebuilt the chapter so it fits appropriately and doesn't rush things. Thanks for the constructive criticism guys.)

Chapter 4 – Twenty Questions

"Hey there Videl"

Videl recognized the kind, gentle voice and looked up. She gasped at the sight.

Here stood Gohan, with the typical son smile plastered on his face, completely covered in blood, scars and bruises. It looked as if Gohan had been beaten within an inch of his life, and then run over by a truck. And yet he seemed so calm and normal about it.

"Oh My God Gohan, What the heck happened?!" Videl exclaimed.

Gohan to say the least was confused. "What do you mean?"

"The scars you idiot, how did this happen?"

Gohan then gave himself a quick look over in the hallway mirror and chuckled.

"Oh, I told you that me and a friend were training today, we just finished actually"

Videl just stared in shock. "You need to seek medical attention immediately, come on" She then grabbed a hold of Gohan's arm and tried to pull him, only to hear the distinctive sound of a bone cracking.

"Gohan, what was that noise?"

"Oh, well I broke my arm during the fight, no biggie. I can just wait it out till I get to use the recovery chamber" he said nonchalantly.

'_What the heck?' _Videl thought. _'He looks like he has been hit by a truck, his arm is broken and yet he stands there like nothing happened'_

"Gohan, who did this to you?"

"My training partner Vegeta, why?"

"I'm going to teach him to never mess with a Satan and her friend"

Gohan just looked rather puzzled; she was willing to fight Vegeta for his benefit. _'She doesn't know what she's getting herself into'_ he thought.

"Well I appreciate your concern, but I don't think you'll be getting your hands on him anytime soon"

"And why is that?" Videl was confused.

"Because he's still recovering, you think I look bad? Well you should see him; I had to carry him to the recovery chamber"

It took a moment for Videl to register what he was saying.

"What's this 'Recovery Chamber'?" She asked.

"I'll show you"

Gohan began leading Videl through the long halls of CC, passing various labs and Workshops till they reached a singular door that was closed. Gohan opened the door and gestured for Videl to enter first. Nodding her head in thanks she hesitantly stepped through and once again, could not contain a gasp.

The chamber wasn't quite what she expected, it was much more advanced and complicated, but the one thing that she couldn't keep her eye off was what it was holding. There was a short man lying unconscious and completely beaten inside. He was hooked up to wires and had a face mask over his mouth; his scars were far more severe than Gohan's, so much so one would think he was in fact nothing but a lifeless corpse.

Videl, after the initial shock managed to find her voice. "How did this happen, and is he alive?"

Gohan just laughed. "I already told you, we were training. I can assure you he's fine, if I wanted to kill him I would have done so"

Videl had nothing to say at that comment. '_He did this?' _She though _'He trained to the point of death, nearly kills his partner and treats it like an everyday occurrence, what is wrong with him?'_

Before Videl could bombard Gohan with questions she noticed a blue haired figure standing at the door… _'Bulma Briefs!'_

"There you are!" she announced, "I was wondering where you went"

"Oh, sorry Bulma, I was going to send Videl to see you but we got a bit side-tracked" Gohan stated.

"So I see. How's Vegeta doing?"

"Pretty worn out as usual, but he seems stable, he should be fully recovered in about an hour or two"

Bulma just nodded her approval. It had taken her years and plenty of money to create the machine, ever since she had seen the healing capabilities of the Senzu Bean she had tried to create her own remedy. Unfortunately the best she could do was the single machine, even though it has the same effects as the Bean, it takes much longer and is impractical in a real fight. Despite this, she was pleased with the result and had plenty of times to test it when Gohan and Vegeta would spar.

She then turned her attention to the black haired girl who was in a state of shock.

"Can I help you?"

After realizing that she was being addressed by 'the' Bulma Briefs she struggled to speak properly. "U-u-um, ye-s-s-s Miss, I mean Mrs Briefs"

"Please, call me Bulma" The inventor said, trying to snap the girl from her speech problem.

"Of course Bulma" Videl said with more confidence.

"I called earlier today, I believe one of your colleagues said that my capsule was finished"

After thinking through her mental schedule, Bulma realized what the girl was here for.

"Of course, the Jet copter, am I right?" Videl just nodded.

"It's in the storage room; I'm a bit busy as it is. Are you capable of getting it in your current state Gohan?" she asked with a joking tone.

Gohan replied in a similar fashion. "I think you underestimate me at times Bulma, sure I'll get it"

After nodding at her Godson, she looked at Videl, "Just follow Gohan, he knows the way"

Videl could only nod; this was just getting weirder and weirder by the second. In a single day Videl had met a new boy who could, get straight A's in school, beat up the state boxing champ without effort, was the son of former world champion Son Goku, had the ability to go toe to toe with her and come out on top, could survive injuries that were beyond fatal to a normal human and was good friends with the smartest woman on earth. _'And he has the hottest body I have ev-' _Videl stopped _'What am I saying, Gohan is just another boy. I won't waste my time chasing after them, I'm not like Erasa'. _

But she knew it wasn't just Erasa that was after him.

In only a single day Gohan had managed to capture the hearts of nearly every girl of Orange Star High and has undoubtedly become the biggest enigma of the school.

After noticing that Videl was deep in thought, Gohan wasn't sure how to act. _'She seems to think to herself quite a bit'_ Gohan just shrugged the thought away.

"Are you coming?" Gohan asked after feeling that he had waited long enough.

Videl then snapped her head back to Gohan who was standing at the door waiting for her.

"Oh, sorry" she apologized and hurried out the door and into the hallways, slightly embarrassed at standing there like a fool.

The two walked in an awkward silence down the hall to the storage room. Videl was eyeing Gohan up and down suspiciously, trying to think of how to get him to reveal some secrets.

Gohan could sense her glare completley focused on his face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked without turning to her.

Surprised by the sudden sound of his voice, Videl then quickly replied.

"No, I'm fine" and quickly turned her head in front of her.

"Well that's a lie; if you glared at me any longer you would have drilled a hole in my head"

Gohan chuckled at his own comment, but Videl was too busy thinking up a question to joke around.

"How do you know Bulma Briefs?"

Gohan was a little confused, _'Is that why she was acting weird?'_

"Bulma is my Godmother, I have known her since I was four, my father knew her when he was just a kid, they travelled the world together on a big adventure" he replied.

This just opened up more questions. _'What adventure? How did they meet?' _It was just the problem with Gohan, with every answer came another set of questions that Videl would have to add to the list. She just set those questions aside for now and asked another.

"Where do you live?"

"The 439 Mountain Area"

The answer was enough to have Videl fuming; once again she had several questions she had to ask. But she decided to ask one straight away.

"That's like a 500 Mile journey! Right?"

"Actually it's 529 Miles to be exact" Gohan replied with confidence.

"How in the world do you get to school every day?"

Gohan then realized that he was getting close to revealing some things that he shouldn't, but maybe Videl was different…. No, he had promised his mother to keep his powers and past a secret, no matter who it was. So he quickly evaded the question.

"What are we playing twenty questions or something?" He joked.

Videl felt as if she had been caught out. "No, it's nothing" she simply replied.

"Well, if you say so" Gohan replied somewhat suspicious at what Videl was trying to do.

Videl was just quiet, she knew she was on rocky ground and decided to hold off the questions… For now.

But Gohan could tell that her face showed held some frustration. The two walked on in silence, until they reached the storage room.

Gohan told Videl to wait in the hall while he went to retrieve her product. After some minutes he emerged with a capsule in his hand. He handed Videl the capsule who gave her thanks.

"So what's so special about this thing?" Gohan asked.

"It's the newest Jet Copter, it's supposed to be twice as fast as the last and use half the amount of fuel" Videl replied, excitement clear in her voice, she couldn't wait to try it.

"You should bring it by sometime" Gohan suggested.

"What?"

"You know fly it out to my house, we can train together"

Videl just thought about it. _'If I go to his house I'll finally be able to figure out who Son Gohan is.' _She smirked slightly at her plan.

"Sure Gohan, that sounds good"

"Great!" Gohan exclaimed, "How about Friday after school or on Saturday"

Gohan wasn't sure why he would suggest such a thing, he knew Videl wasn't even close to Gohan's power but he felt the need to spend more time with her, but why?

"Sounds good" Videl agreed.

Before either could continue talking, the man who Videl believed to be dead stepped out into the hall. After looking at the two he fixed his gaze on Gohan.

"Brat, it's your turn in the chamber, but next time I'll kick your ass" He stated and walked off to the kitchen for a much needed energy boost.

"Wow, he seemed angry" Videl said.

"Don't pay too much attention to him" Gohan said. "He says that every time I beat him, too bad he can't back it up" Videl just laughed at the comment.

"I HEARD THAT YOU BRAT!" yelled Vegeta from the kitchen doorway. "I WILL KILL YOU NEXT TIME, SO WIPE THAT DUMBASS SMILE OF YOUR FACE!" and with that, he entered the kitchen and began to gorge on a mountain of food.

Videl instantly stopped laughing, but noticed that Gohan had a sly smirk on his face, she could only marvel at the fact that Gohan could take such a threat and still laugh it off.

"Anyway" Gohan began "I'd better get healed before I head home, I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"Sure thing Gohan" Videl replied. She was usually good at reading people, and despite having plenty of secrets, she was sure that Gohan had become a good friend of hers and that she could trust him.

The two then went their separate ways. Videl headed home to Satan Mansion and fell asleep thinking of the enigma Gohan. _'What makes him so different?' _She paused, thinking of an explanation, but couldn't think of any. _'I guess we'll see at training'._

Gohan spent a little over half an hour in the chamber before heading home, he was too tired to do anything, he just smiled at the dining table which was piled with food, his mother had obviously cooked it for him before she went to bed, he was also surprised that Goten hadn't snuck down and ate it while he his mum slept.

After stuffing his face to the point of exploding, Gohan went to bed, feeling rather happy with the way his first day had turned out and the friends he had made.


	5. Chapter 5

(Author's Note: I apologize for the short chapters, with exams lurking I have had to cut down on my writing schedule. I am trying to post frequent updates; unfortunately I am unable to write in great quantities for each chapter. However I will try my best to update on a regular basis with a decent length.)

Chapter 5 – Not your typical family.

The rest of the school week was quite uneventful. Since attending his first day of Orange Star High, Gohan had already cemented his place as the kid you don't want to mess with. Although this did mean some of his peers were a bit hesitant around him, it did have its benefits. For example he didn't have to worry about any bullies and he had gained much respect for being able to put down the two best fighters in the school.

But Gohan didn't really care about his social status, he had made three friends already and he intended to keep it that way. He had been asked to sit with nearly every group during lunch time, but he quickly declined the offers, he had already established his place and that was with his three friends. Videl, Erasa and Sharpener.

Every day the group of four would sit under a tree and converse about different topics. Erasa usually didn't get much of a say when it came to the subject of fighting and training, but Gohan had to admit it wouldn't be the same without the bubbly blonde. Sharpener was the same, despite any first impressions Gohan had about the jock, he had to admit he was wrong. He looked the part of a bullying jock, but in reality he was an honest and trustworthy friend. Then there was Videl, the most complicated person Gohan had ever met. She was Gohan's friend, not doubt about it, but then there were times when she would do nothing but glare at Gohan or demand answers about his life, which Gohan had managed to sneakily avoid. Despite this, he still considered her a close friend.

-Friday-

Training day. The bell rang signalling the end of the day, a time where students were bouncing off the walls to escape the hell hole that was school. Amongst the chaos of stampeding students and flooded hallways, Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener all stood patiently waiting for the swarm of students to disperse.

When it had finally happened the four began to walk out of school talking and laughing.

"So Videl, you coming tonight?" asked the bubbly blonde.

The look of confusion on Videl's face was enough of for Erasa to continue talking.

"The mall" She simply said.

Videl then instantly remembered, every Friday she would accompany Sharpener and Erasa to the mall. This activity was something that Videl despised, but she could tell by the pained expression of Sharpener that his experience was ten times worse and he would try to weasel out every time.

Luckily for Videl, this time she actually had somewhere else to be. After talking with Gohan the two had agreed that they would train on Friday afternoon and possibly finish some homework.

"Sorry Erasa" Videl began "But I have already made some commitments of my own"

Being the naïve girl that she was, Erasa didn't ask for an explanation. Videl rarely tried to slip out of the mall runs, so if she did, it must be real. Unlike Sharpener who was now using the same excuse that he had used several times before.

"I've got boxing practice" he said.

This earned Sharpener a pinch to the arm. The blonde boy jumped back in pain and placed his hand over the already red area.

"Now sharpener, you do this all the time" She began sweetly, but soon her face began to change. Videl and Sharpener winced at what was about to happen. "NOW HURRY THE HELL UP, AND GET GOING!" the volume was enough the puncture a person's ear drum and for a brief moment Gohan thought he was deaf.

"Yes ma'am" Sharpener replied and bolted out the door.

'_Man, Erasa would be able to give my mother a run for her money'_ he thought.

Erasa the turned to Gohan, any trace of evil on her face was replaced with a smile.

"What about you Gohan?"

The half Saiyan looked at Videl who just shrugged. He assumed that Videl wanted to keep their training a secret so he lied.

"Sorry Erasa, my mother is fairly strict about getting home on time. Maybe next week"

Erasa pouted at the comment. "Fine" she said and walked towards the door. "I'll see you too on Monday"

Once the door had closed, Gohan and Videl looked at one another.

"I'd better get going" Gohan said "I'll meet you at my place" and ran out of the school grounds and took off to the sky after running into an alley.

Videl barely had time to register what happened. Why was he in such a rush?

She just let the thought slip her mind as she threw her capsule to the ground, producing the finest machine she had ever laid her eyes on. The Jet Copter version II. She had owned the technological marvel for nearly a whole week and still she couldn't believe how amazing it really was. She then entered the copter and began the long ride to the mountain area.

Gohan meanwhile had just arrived at his house, where he was greeted in the doorway by his little brother.

"Gohan!" he shouted as he jumped into his brother's chest and latched on like a monkey.

"Hey there squirt" Gohan said. "How was your day?"

Before Goten could answer he was ripped off by his mother. Chichi stood holding Gohan in one hand and looking slightly confused.

"Gohan, I thought you said your girlfriend was coming over"

Gohan just fell onto his head in true anime style.

"Mum, she's not my girlfriend" He protested.

Chichi just shook her head. "Oh Gohan, how long do you want me to wait until I get my grandchildren?"

Gohan sweat dropped at the comment.

"Mum please, can we not have this conversation now. Videl is just a friend, and she'll be arriving in an hour or two, so I need to get ready"

Sighing in defeat, Chichi stepped to the side and gestured for Gohan to enter. Upon entering, Gohan made a beeline for his bedroom and began to change from his school clothes to his blue gi. He also thought it best to hide any evidence of his saiyan heritage or powers while he was at it. This meant taking down a few pictures of him as a super saiyan, or with the other members of the Z Fighters.

Gohan nodded his head in approval at his work and went out to an empty field to meditate while he waited.

The journey to Gohan's turned out to be much longer than Videl expected, especially in her new Jet Copter. Still this did give her enough time to think about what questions to ask and how to get some information out of him.

'_How in the world does Gohan make this journey every morning? There's no way he do this every morning, what's his secret?'_

While thinking this over, Videl noticed a small dome shaped house in the distance.

"Finally" she sighed. She was very sick of flying and couldn't wait to stretch her legs. Upon stepping out of her Copter, Videl was stunned at the area around her.

The green grass, Sheer Mountain peaks and soothing sound of running water was far from what she was used to. Yet inside she fell in love with it immediately, it was then that she understood why Gohan and his family lived so far from the city.

While meditating Gohan felt the incoming energy wave that he easily recognized, he wasted little time in speeding off towards the house to welcome Videl to his sanctuary.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The voice broke Videl from her trance and she whipped around the see Gohan standing there looking as cheerful as usual.

"It's amazing" She put it simply. The two stood in a short silence, listening to the sounds of nature, birds chirping, the summer breeze and the fragile trees swaying from side to side. Gohan inwardly smiled to himself, he had lived here his whole life and he still appreciated everything it had to offer, the beauty and calmness of everything.

"I think we'd better head inside" Gohan suggested.

Videl looked up at Gohan and nodded and the two walked to the house, but before they reached the door Gohan grabbed a hold of Videl's arm.

"I'm just going to warn you, my mother and brother aren't really your typical family" he warned.

Videl didn't quite understand what he meant by that. But the look he gave her seemed to answer the question she wanted to ask. 'You'll see' His eyes said. Gohan slowly opened the door, stepping in first.

"Mum, Videl's here" he called.

Said mother then appeared from nowhere, she began looking Videl up and down, nodding her approval as she went on. Videl felt seriously uncomfortable and Gohan was extremely embarrassed. After deciding she had seen enough, Chichi looked Videl in the eyes.

"Yes, you're quite the looker, perfect for my boy"

"Excuse me?" Videl asked.

"Hello my dear, my name is Chichi" she said happily.

Videl cracked a nervous smile and looked at Gohan for reassurance who now had his face in his hands.

"My names Videl, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Son"

"Please" Chichi replied swiftly "Call me Chichi; Mrs Son makes me sound so old. Plus if you're going to be my new daughter in-law then you'd better get used to it"

The comment made Videl look in shock. _'Daughter in-law, is she serious?'_

She then looked over at Gohan, who was now beating his head against the wall none too lightly, he couldn't believe that his mother would make such a comment. Deciding that he didn't want any more to be said, he grabbed a hold of Videl's hand and escorted her back outside.

"Mum, were going to train, be back later" He said quickly.

"Of course" Chichi spoke dreamily. "You two have fun, I'll have dinner ready by the time you get back" and with that she began to hum here comes the bride. Gohan just shook his head and slammed the door.

The next few seconds were awkward to say the least. Gohan was swearing over and over in his mind and Videl was too stunned to speak and then things got worse.

"Hey, who are you?"

'_Oh no, I forgot about Goten' _Gohan silently beat himself for not telling Goten that Videl was coming or that he should hide his powers.

After the initial shock, Videl managed to recover and looked down at the young boy and smiled.

"I'm Videl, what's your name?"

"I'm Goten, are you Gohan's girlfriend?"

'_That's it' _Gohan said to himself _'I might as well kill myself right now while I still have some sanity.'_

Videl was once again shocked. Sure Gohan had warned her, but she never expected that this was what he meant.

"NO" she said a bit too loudly. "Were just friends"

Goten was then about to open his mouth with another question loaded. But before he could, Gohan placed his hand over Goten's mouth and pulled him close.

"Listen Goten" Gohan whispered into his ear. "I need you to stop listening to mum about me having a girlfriend, ok?"

Goten just nodded, not understanding what impact his words really had.

"Good, now go inside and help mum or something, me and Videl are going to train" Gohan paused for a second. "And no, you can't come"

"Why not?" Goten begged.

Gohan was always a sucker when it came to Goten, he always knew the right ways to get what he wanted and when it came to Gohan he would use guilt. But this time Gohan wasn't going to cave.

"Goten, I said you can't come and that's final" he said sternly. He rarely spoke to Goten like that, but it needed to be done. "Goten I promise well train all day tomorrow, ok?"

Goten not knowing any better just smiled and went back into the house. All Gohan could do now was sigh, this whole training day was turning into quite the effort.

Videl who had watched the scene between the two boys unfold noted the way Gohan spoke.

'_Man, he acts like a father more than a brother'_ She then felt only sympathy for her friend as she remembered the fact that his father had died seven years ago.

After a minute or so, Gohan finally spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I didn't expect it to go that far"

"Yeah, that was… Interesting" Videl replied, the two exchanged in an awkward moment of laughter and began walking in silence to the training site.

-At the training grounds-

It wasn't much, Videl had to admit. The area was just a grassy meadow outlined by a large forest and a small river off to one side. The two had both decided to try and wash the previous events from their minds and focus on training.

"You ready?" Videl asked as she slid into her stance.

Gohan didn't respond, he just looked Videl up and down and shook his head in disapproval.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked.

"Your stance" Gohan said simply.

Videl looked down at her legs and the positioning of her arms. As far as she was concerned, this was the perfect imitation of the Satan stance, the very same that her father had used in his victory in the WMAT, and the same he used at the Cell Games, according to his stories.

"What about it?"

"It's not very good" Gohan said very plainly. He didn't know who had taught her that stance, but it definitely did not suit her fighting style, and he doubted it was very successful.

"Not Very Good!" Videl exclaimed "this is the Satan stance, the very same my father uses, it's…"

"Not very good" Gohan cut in. Videl wanted to beat the snot out of him right then and there, but before she could, Gohan spoke up.

"The stance is too offence based. It has no speed, no defence and no balance. Anyone with a balanced stance could easily block any blows you throw. I could hit you with ten strikes before you throw one."

Videl scrunched her nose in anger.

"Fine Mr know it all, what do you suggest"

Gohan thought for a second for a suitable stance. Videl was a slim build, and Gohan could tell was very fast, probably even faster than his mother with a good stance. He then thought back to the hyperbolic time chamber and remembered a stance that his father had taught him. It was a version of the Turtle school stance that focused on speed and balance.

"I know one" Gohan then slid down and placed his arms in the correct position with his legs balanced ready to push off the ground. "Try this" he suggested.

Videl attempted to imitate him, but was unable to. After noticing her struggle, Gohan intervened and gave her a helping hand. He allowed his hands to slide down Videl's arms, the action made Videl shiver at the mere touch, Gohan was too focused that he didn't realize what he was doing, or the fact that their faces were less than an inch apart. After some adjusting, he had her in the correct position.

He stepped back and nodded at the perfect balance she possessed.

"What do you think?"

As much as Videl hated to admit it, this stance felt so natural. She felt as though Gohan was right. This stance was far superior to her old one and suited the way she would fight.

"It feels… right" she said hesitantly, unable to describe the way it felt.

"That's good" Gohan said "A stance should always feel that way. You are clearly not suited for that Satan stance, so let's try this new one out. Try to hit me"

Videl looked at Gohan confused. "Come one Videl, I can take it, try to hit me"

Videl just nodded and went on the attack. Instantly she felt lighter and faster, throwing twice the amount of strikes she normally would, and actually managed to sneak a punch in on Gohan's face. But the others were all blocked with some ease. But Videl could see in his face that he was concentrating much more than in their previous fight.

After five minutes of trying out her new stance, Videl stopped the barrage and stepped back, breathing sharply.

"Wow, you're really good" Videl commented.

"You're not too bad yourself" Gohan replied. "Shall we continue?"

-2 hours later-

The stars were now beginning to form in the sky and the two teens were resting after training hard. Videl almost collapsed in exhaustion, but she also noted that Gohan was nowhere near out of breath.

'_Yet another question to ask'_ She then realized that after all this she had forgot about her plan on figuring out Son Gohan. Despite this, she was unable to bring herself to ask such personal questions. So instead she struck up a normal conversation.

"Goten seems like a nice kid" she said.

"Yeah he's a great brother, quite the handful. But I love him"

"It must be difficult, growing up without a father"

Gohan just nodded. He tried to fight down the tears that were threatening to fall. Videl noticed it and instantly regretted what she had said.

"Gohan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" she trailed off.

"No your right, it's been hard. I've had to take on the role as both brother and father" Now it seemed fighting his tears was becoming a losing battle. "It's been hard on him too, he understands that I'm nothing like a father, I can see it in his eyes, he wants so desperately to see his dad. And it's all my fault that he never will" Now his tears fell of their own free will, but he didn't care. "It's been hard on mum too; she had to raise a son without her husband and cried every night after his death. It's been hard on all of us, and I'm to blame"

Videl's heart was breaking for the young man in her sights. All these years of pain and sadness were bursting out in waves. He was laying seven years of loss right in front of her, little did she know, this was the first time he had ever expressed these emotions to anyone. He had kept this to himself for the past seven years, all because of his stupid mistake.

"WHY!?" he shouted. "Why was I so cocky, so arrogant? I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance. Dad warned me, but I didn't listen, I'm such a failure"

Videl was confused but sympathetic at the same time. _'Kill, failure what is he talking about?'_

"I should have killed Cell when dad told me, why did I let that bastard live?"

With his emotions running high, Gohan didn't realize the mistake he had made.

"Cell?"

(Author's note: Not my best work, I'll admit. I'll try to have the next few chapters up soon. If you have any ideas for the story, please share them. I'd love to hear what you guys can come up with. And be sure to leave some constructive criticism for me, so I know where to improve.)


End file.
